


Silence

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jeankasa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean isn't sure what's worst: harsh words or painful silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for Jeankasa Week 2014. The prompt is "silence."

Her side of the bed is cold when he wakes up. The memory of last night comes back to haunt him. The accusations, the yelling, and worse of all, the words left unsaid. Jean didn’t know whether or not she’d left for work yet and frankly, he hoped she was gone. He had no idea what to tell her.

But fate isn’t kind to Jean. It never has been. Mikasa’s in the kitchen when he enters. Her eyes connect with his for a split second before she looks away. 

He doesn’t know how to fix this. 

And neither does she.


End file.
